Darkest Powers: theExpanding
by ShadeOokami
Summary: Years later after all seemed safe Chloe and Derek started their life together and brought their treasure into the world. After almost 16 years their daughter Rose is going to find herself in the same situation as her parents were so many years ago. She will use her skills that her parents and family had taught her all her life and leave the comfort of home.
1. Chapter 1

Darkest Powers:

the

Expanding

Chapter 1

Fire,… that's all I saw when I woke up. The constant heat of the flames on my arms and face, even though the flames never touched me. Mom?… Dad?… Were they even awake yet? I really hoped so. The first thing I did was look around my room to find a way out, and the only exit available was my window. I'm on the second floor, but as my dad would always tell me, "What ever happens, worry about yourself first. I can handle myself and your mother." and I knew he could, after all… he is a werewolf. My mother, she's a necromancer. Before my mind went any further I raced for the window, my cell phone in my hand and I leaped down. Not afraid, not hesitating, just doing what I knew I could do. The only bad part was the landing, I didn't bend my knees in time so I had a jolt of pain run up my legs. Once I recovered I ran to my front yard in my sweat pants and sports bra. I'm glad I forgot to take my actual bra off last night. I am a dirty blond 15 year old girl with one icy blue eye and one piercing green eye. One from each of my parents.

No one was outside, my house was just burning in the mist of morning. I was expecting at least some people to be standing on their front porch calling the fire department or something, but people just aren't as kind nowadays. 'Look after yourself and only yourself.' that's how it was around here. I looked up at my home and then to the driveway, the truck was gone.

"Did they go to work?" I looked at the time on my cell, 6:30. They should have left thirty minutes ago. "So… when did the fire start?" I know I was going to have a lot of questions so the first thing I did was call Uncle Simon. The police or fire department wouldn't believe a teenage girl nowadays. The phone rang about three times before Uncle Simon answered.

"Hello? Rose?"

"Hey Uncle Simon… m-my house is on f-f-fire." I tried to say it strait forward, but I inherited my mothers childhood stutter, and sleep still haunted my eyes.

"What?! I'll be right over!" he hangs up quickly.

So I decide to attempt to call the fire department, and as I thought, they accused me of pranking them when I couldn't let them talk to my parents. I sat on the street curb, feeling the heat from the massive flames on my back as I try to call my parents cell phones, but they were off. I tried the work phone and one of my fathers colleagues answered.

"Local Post Office, how may I help you?"

"Hey Sam, it's Rose. Is my father Derek there?" I said hopefully.

"No he hasn't come in yet. Why did something happen?"

"I'll tell you about it later, but if you see him can you tell him to call me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone and continued to wait for my Uncle Simon.

About fifteen minutes later my eyes flew open when I heard the sound screeching tires. I didn't even realize that I dozed off. I stand up only to see my uncle wide eyed at the mostly burned house. He turned to me and gripped my shoulder lightly.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

"No, their cells are off and dad isn't at work. The truck isn't here so I'm clueless at this point."

"Crap…" he thinks hard for a second before saying, "We'll find them but lets get you out of here first."

We hopped into his car and drove away, I looked back at my use-to-be-home and looked away. On the drive I decided to try and pull in aunt Liz. She isn't really my aunt which is why I'm allowed to make contact with her, even though she's around my age she's been dead since my mom was 15. I focused lightly on puling her in, drawing her image next to me. After a blink she was here in no time. Here was a 16 year old blond girl in a Minnie Mouse nightshirt and gray socks covered with purple and orange giraffes. She looked kind of confused until she realized I was there.

"Oh hey Rose, what'cha up to kiddo?" she smiled and wiggled her feet.

"Hey aunt Liz, apparently a lot… do you know where my mom is?" I looked at her with hopeful eyes, especially because now I'm actually starting to get worried about my parents.

"No, the last time I talked to her was earlier in the day yesterday. Why?" her big smile went down quite a lot.

"My house is burning down, and I can't find them anywhere. Do you think you can go look for her?" I could feel myself starting to tear up, but I forced them back.

She brought her hands up to cover her mouth with her shocked expression. "Yeah, I'll let you know as soon as I find her." after that she vanished quickly.

"Was that Liz?" uncle Simon said as he stared at me through the rear view.

"Yeah… I just thought it would be a good idea to get her to look for mom and dad." I stared blankly out the car window, thinking about where they could possibly be.

"Well if anyone can find your mom it would be Liz." he gave me a reassuring smile.

"That's what I'm hoping for." I leaned my forehead on the cold window.

"Hey, it's ok. Not the first time Derek and Chloe disappeared unexpectedly." he tried to hide his own worry from his face, but I could hear it in his voice.

I rolled down the window enough to smell the air, it rained the night before so any trail my parents could have left were well covered. I have no choice but to rely on auntie Liz. Worry rolls over me and I instinctively reach up to touch my crystal around my neck, sliding it back and forth on the rope. I switch my mind to about how the fire could have possibly started. We didn't use the heater in the fall, me and dad are the ones who know how to cook but we have never left the stove on. I wondered if someone purposely set the house on fire, I may be 15 but I'm not stupid, a necromancer and a werewolf are not usual to wind up together. With them being genetically modified made me quite different as well, I've seen ghost all my life and I started to develop my enhanced senses at around 12 but I have yet to change. Sometimes I wish I could just get it over with, but my dad warned me that it was going to be exhausting and may even hurt at first. I'm not too worried about it though, if the genetic alterations can get passed down to new generations then I might start soon, my dad changed at 16, my 16th birthday being in a few weeks. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt the comfortable vibration of the car die, I looked out of the window to see uncle Simons apartments. I opened the door only slightly when Simon quickly shut my door again.

"Hey, what-" he pulled his hand up to quiet me as he crouched and looked around the area, he motioned me to roll the window down a little more, when I did he pointed at his nose with a questioning look on his face. After a sec I realized that he wanted me to smell for something I guess.

"W-" he cut me off again and started to sign to me with sign language.

"The door." in sign language then finally pointing to his door, with out paying attention I didn't realized but focusing on it I realized that it was partially open.

"I get it." I signed back to him as I lifted my nose to the air. Nothing new really, just his usual neighbors and cats. "Let me get closer." I signed, he hesitated but let me crawl out the door and strode my way closer to the apartment. I didn't dare get even one step up the stairs, I hid behind the wall closest to the stairs, I smelled one last time and could only make out one particular smell that I didn't notice before. I rolled my eyes and stood up, I know this sent any day. As if on cue my aunt Tori popped her head out of the door.

"Ugh, Simon you never seem to find a place for any of your drawings do you?" raising a brow down at the car, seeing me out the corner of her eye, immediately noticing that I'm in a sports bra and sweat pants. "I really doubt that your mother just lets you run around like that." another jolt of worry runs through me.

"Shut up Tori, her house just burned down and we don't know where Derek and Chloe are." walking up with a slightly pissed look on but worry quickly covered it.

Silence and an incredibly shocked look pretty much just slapped her in the face. She whips her hand up to her mouth, as if to keep her jaw from dropping down to the ground.

"Y-yeah, w-well I got aunt Liz l-looking for them right now s-so until I get some feedback from her I really want to get some c-clothes on and p-possibly get something to eat." I made my way up the stairs and through the door, a single table covered in papers, most likely Simons drawings and comic strips. There was a single two drawer dresser on the far side of the room, that's were my spare clothes were. I took out my spare black tank top and black skinny jeans. I could hear the conversation of Simon and Tori outside, they think they're being quiet enough to where I couldn't hear them but it wasn't that hard to figure out in the first place.

"There's no way that it was an accident." Simon with deep worry in his voice.

"Well they could have just left the stove on or something." Tori's voice wavering at the end of her sentence, proving that she didn't believe it was an accident either.

"We need to get out of here and find a place to hole up for a while until we know what's going on."

"Right… but where?" I could hear her feet pacing a little bit.

"Lets not discus that out here." Simon walks in with Tori following behind.

I held up my phone to show them. "I'm guessing I'm going to have to ditch this around somewhere then huh?" I dangled it from the charm I had on it.

He looked over at Tori then back at me, realizing that I heard everything. "That would probably be smart. If it really wasn't an accident then you could be getting tracked." with a frown he walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed an apple off the counter.

I took out the memory chip with all my contacts in it, my phone charm out of the loop then I took out the battery and set it on the counter. "Later we can go and cancel my account." I continued to the bathroom to change, I walked out with wet hair as I decided to wash my hair while I was in there. Simon and Tori were looking at an old paper map to find some sort of place to go and make some game plans, even a rendezvous point to meet up if we ever get separated. I walked over to get involved and see exactly what we were doing. Tori jumped as if I just caught them in a secret, but then again I'm the only person who could sneak up on my dad because I'm so silent when I walk.

"Hey Rose, just looking for a place to hideout." still scanning over the map of the town.

I pointed to a road off to the side, "There's an abandoned log cabin just on the outside of town off of here." I looked up to see Tori and Simon with their eyebrows raised.

"And how could you possibly know that?" tapping her fingers on the table top as if to catch me in a crime.

"I venture around the forests and roads all around the town, I found it one day when I was checking a new route." I said it strait up but Tori's brow was still raised.

"Does Derek know that you do this?" hoping I was doing this with some help.

"No, he doesn't. I know that we are always in danger uncle, that's why I wanted to be familiar with every possible escape route." I glanced back down at the map and pointed out to the small spaces on the street. Mentally noting all the alley ways and streets, I hear a large sigh from Simon.

"Well definitely is useful to know the area." scratching the back of his head.

"How do you even find your way out of your house?" raising a brow.

"Um, the front door?" not looking up and still observing the map.

"I mean without your parents knowing." puffing up her cheeks.

"I never leave the house with out letting them know, and I always keep my phone on me so if I don't answer they know something's wrong." I shrug and look at the fridge to see a picture of my mom and dad with grandpa Kit and grandma Lauren. There's another person we should warn to keep their guard up. "So who's gonna call grandpa and grandma? They should know that something's up, and to keep an eye out for mom and dad in case they come up at their place or something." walking to the fridge and pulling out a .

"Smart move. I'll call and let him know." Tori said voluntarily jogging out to the home phone. I was left in the kitchen with uncle Simon, we exchanged worried looks.

"Where do you think they went?" I asked him to start up some conversation.

"I have no clue, but I hope that Liz can find them, otherwise I don't know what to do." leaning on the counter as if he's gonna fall over if he didn't.

I walked out and into uncle Simons room only to walk to the closet and pull out two backpacks, our emergency packs for if we ever get into a situation like this. At the bottom of his closet a shoebox with pieces of paper sticking out of the sides. I opened it only to see loads of drawings, looks like still in development drawings, I opened up a folded one in fours. When I opened it I saw a young girl with her arm around a large black wolf. The first thing I thought about was my mom and dad, I've seen pictures of my mom when she was my age so it wasn't hard to figure out. I stuck that one picture into my bag and put the lid back on the shoe box then left the room.

In the living room uncle Simon had a small box filled with non-perishable food and unopened juices. We were definitely leaving soon, but I guess we've been here too long already so I'm not surprised that we need to get going. I gazed out around the room and almost leaped out of my skin when I looked into the partially opened front door, a boy maybe 14 or 15 with dark hair and pale skin with blue lips, just staring at me and not walking in. A ghost of course, so I walked over and he backed up from the door as I walked out side.

"Yes?" I raised a brow at him, still trying to rub away my goose bumps. He said nothing, he parted his lips like he had something to say but didn't know how to put it in words. Finally he leaned in so close to me that his chest touched my crystal, I could feel his icy breath when he made contact with it.

"Be careful." the frost from his breath covered my ear, he vanished an instant later. I stood there baffled that I _felt_ him, I wiped the frost off of my ear and rubbed at my hair standing on end on my neck. I walked in only to find uncle Simon jogging up to me.

"Was that Liz?" his eyes hopeful, pleading me to tell him that my parents were alright.

"No, it was a ghost but not Liz." still rubbing the hair on my neck. "He said to be careful. Like he knew something, I-I think we're being watched or followed or something." I glanced back out the door rubbing my arms. "Lets go. Now." I jogged over and grabbed my bag and cell.

"Right." he nodded and got his bag. Aunt Tori was already out in the car apparently. We left immediately, leaving everything that would drag us down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Simon and Tori had me wait in the car while they scouted around the house, which I thought was pretty pointless. I rolled down the window and took a deep slow breath through my nose to smell the air. No one seemed to be around, not for another half mile will you come across another house. I could smell a dead fox close by, but nothing human was near. I got out and walked to the cabin door, I pressed myself against the door itself when I heard Simon sneaking around the corner with his knock back spell. It went strait passed me and hit Tori head on, knocking her off of the elevated porch.

"Hey! I thought we told you to stay in the car!" Tori yelling angrily, as she made her way back up onto the porch. Uncle Simon just let out a laugh.

"No ones around for another half mile. If it seems like we're in trouble here then ill let you guys know." walking into the log cabin, furniture left behind, covered in plastic. I pulled the switch on the side table lamp and to my surprise there was electricity. It was a cozy front room but also pretty plain, there were no pictures on the walls. There was an opening on the far wall, I figured that it lead to the kitchen. On the opposite side of the wall was a short hallway that leads to 2 bedrooms and a single bathroom.

"Yuck, this place is filled with mountains of filth!" Tori said followed up by a ferocious sneeze.

"Don't even start with that Tori. Just be happy we have electricity here." he rolled his eyes pushing his way past her, putting his hand on my shoulder but still standing behind me. He took a long look around the room, a slight grin to his face but still drowning with worry.

We got settled in but Tori started cleaning it a little bit just to where it was ok for her to be comfortable with it. I honestly didn't care, I climbed up a section of roof that was low enough for me to climb up.

I spent about an hour up on the roof, I kept seeing shimmers in the corners of my eyes. Usually that would mean that there's a ghost walking around me, just deciding to keep out of sight and as always I just ignore it unless they decide that they want to talk to me. I sat there rolling my crystal in between my fingers, before my eyes I see a pair of hands covering mine over my crystal. An entire figure formed before me, it was that boy from the apartments, only this time he looked more alive then frozen. His cheeks were blush, lips a normal pinkish color, his eyes were a brilliant blue, with him showing up so close to me so suddenly I couldn't tell whether he startled me or I was blushing red at his features. I could feel his fingers rubbing against my knuckles, he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

He pulled back and smiled at me, "Hello…" said almost shy like. He leaned back but kept his hands right where they were, I could tell that he could feel me too. His fingers were cold but he had a warm intention. That's probably why I wasn't freaking out right now, I did scoot back a little bit though.

"H-hey, h-how are y-you doing that?" I slid my thumb over his knuckles and rubbed the rough hide. He seemed so real at that moment. He smiled at me like I was his best friend.

"I don't know, but it's been so long since I been able to touch anyone. It's a nice change of pace." He shook his head as if to get the topic off. "At the apartments, it wasn't safe. There were some strange people there earlier, I think they were still hanging around but… I couldn't get close so I-"

"Whoa, slow down. Why are you telling me all this?" I raised a brow, his hands tightened their grip on mine.

"I thought that you might want or … need to know and I've know you for a while now. I just haven't shown myself to you till now. So what are you anyway? A psychic medium or something?" ducking his head down in an apologetic way but still curious.

"I'm a necromancer, that's why I can see you… and apparently touch you too." I did a weak laugh but he still smiled. I couldn't imagine what it was like to not be able to touch anyone, especially your loved ones. I can almost cry at that thought.

"Well that's an interesting term but I'm not familiar with it. Never mind that y-" Gone, he vanished in thin air. I looked all around for him but he was just… gone. Like he wasn't here in the first place. He was gonna tell me something too, and I bet it was important. It always was with ghosts.

I walked inside but not before looking around one last time for the ghost boy. When I didn't even see a glimmer I retreated inside. Apparently Simon was looking for me.

"Shit, where the heck were you?" he let out a huge sigh like he was just told that I was still a virgin after spending the night at a guys house.

"Up on the roof, the ghost from earlier came back. We need to be on our toes. Maybe even find someplace else soon." I griped my fingers around my crystal, unsure to tell him about how I made contact with the ghost. "I-I'm going to try and talk to Liz, see if she found anything." I left to walk into the room that me and aunt Tori were going to share. I was relieved to see that she wasn't in there. I closed the door and sat on the bed. I wasn't going to bring her here physically but I knew that if I needed to tell her something that she'll hear me no matter where she is, but she couldn't respond back to me. I was perfectly fine with that though. I relaxed my shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Liz? We're in a log cabin on the outskirts of town on the west side. Please tell me when you've found out anything. So far I'm getting pretty paranoid. I'll let you know when we've moved our location." I sighed then let go of the thought of Liz. I started to think of the ghost boy from earlier, how he was able to touch me. I was going to try and pull him through, I drew his image in front of me. I started to see flickers on the corners of my vision but no figure in front of me. I started hearing a whisper in my ear, to silent to make out what it said though.

"A-A little louder, I-I can't understand." I ramped my concentration a little bit, careful not to go past my limits. The voice came in like a shout.

"Run!" I practically jumped a foot high off of the bed. I had to catch myself before I fell off of the edge. I scrambled up and raced out to the living room but when I reached it I couldn't see anything, my eyes started to burn.

"Tear gas." I whispered to myself trying to force my eyes shut but it was too late. My eyes were overflowing, I crouched down to listen for Simon and Tori. I crouched as I walked, feeling around in front of me so I didn't run into anything. I heard a noise to my right.

"Simon? Tor-" a hand whipped around me with a rag covering my mouth and nose. I tried not to breath in but I was busy trying to fight back to notice what the rag was for. A moment later every muscle in my body seemed to turn to mush and my mind blanked. Chloroform, I was knocked out by freaking chloroform.

I woke up, but only for a few moments. My eyes were only opening to slits, glancing around only to find that I was in a car. A large man, well built with bright blond hair, was sitting next to me in the back seat. In the drivers seat was an average sized woman with bright brown hair. In the passenger seat was another man, with ginger red hair but he wasn't as built as the man next to me.

"The girl is to be delivered to St. Clouds Group Housing. We wouldn't want her out of our radar. If she is to get away from us we would be in serious trouble with the Cabal. So don't you dare mess this up Jeremy." the woman was yelling at, I was guessing the man sitting next to me. When I heard the words _group housing_ a growl started to bubble up from the pit of my stomach but I did a hard gulp to hold it back. I apparently wasn't quiet enough because the man next to me brought a rag up to my face again and left it there so long I had to take a breath in. I fell fast asleep, my limbs still mush.

When I woke up again, I was warm and curled up in a blanket. The cool pillow against my face, I could feel that my shoes were still on. I looked up with my eyes only slightly open. I was in a bedroom with another bed on the other side of the room, the far wall from me had a Brittany Spears poster for her Circus album. It was an average clean, the blanket on the other bed was spread out crookedly and ruffled. I heard the sound of drawers opening and closing. I sat up only to get a head rush, when I got my head strait I saw a long brunet girl with tan skin and a slender figure.

"Hey, girl where the hell are all your things?" she was looking at me with bright hazel eyes. "Now I know why they suddenly told us to stay in our class rooms." she stood up and walked in front of me with a wide smile. "So what you in here for? Why do they think your crazy?" I just looked up at her with a confused look on my face. Crazy? I'm in a group home for crazy kids? There has to be more to this.

"I'm not crazy… I have no clue why I'm even here." I wasn't sure how much I should actually tell her. I just plan on keeping it quiet for now, at least until I knew a little bit more about this place.

"Well there has to be some sort of reason." she crossed her arms and leaned back on the closet door at the foot of my bed. I jolted up as soon as I remembered about uncle Simon and aunt Tori. Where were they? Did they get away or did they get caught and now they were tied up somewhere?

"My aunt and uncle, I-I need to f-find t-them." I tried to stand to get to the door but my legs were still asleep. I fell immediately and plummeted to the ground as I cursed. Pushing myself up to my elbows. The girl rushed down to me, lifting me up to where I'm sitting up.

"Shit! Are you disabled or something?" I just shook my head at her wide eyed expression, I stared down at my asleep legs. The only thing I could do at the moment was move my right knee but it lagged.

"How long was I out?" I looked up at her with seriousness on my face.

"For about an hour since you got here. By the way my names Katie but everyone just calls me Kate." she was confused for a sec but her face returned to a warm smile. I could feel my blood rushing into my legs as I started to regain movement in them, until I finally stood up with a wobble.

"I-I'm Rose." I looked at the clock on the side table 6:13. It should be starting to get dark.

"Well Rose, c'mon diner is going to be ready soon." she gestured for me to follow her, after a second I did. We walked into a hallway with a single flight of stairs on each side of the halls. A room at the far end of each. We went down the stairs on my far right, apparently it was the way closest to the kitchen.

We walked down a short corridor and turned to the right, stopping into a dinning room with another opening to the right. Kate told me that it leads into the kitchen. In the dinning room there were two boys, twins, yelling in each others faces. Both twins had dark brown hair, but one twin had bright green eyes while the other had copper brown eyes.

"When they get like this, be sure to stand back. They're mega strong and they fling each other across the freaking room. Sometimes even break the furniture." I couldn't understand why, until I finally smelled it. I knew what they were now. My heart almost stopped. They were werewolves, like me.

They started to swing at each other. A thud and a smack, I didn't even think when I dashed to them. I wedged my hands in between them onto their chests. I shoved them apart hard enough to fling them back against the opposing walls. I hadn't realized I shouted until it was over with. "Stop!" I glanced in between them both with glare. They just stared at me in shock, Kates eyes looked like they were going to fall out of her head.

"Holey shit." said a small and thin red haired girl with bright blue eyes, like ice. She was unsure weather she wanted to step up to me or not so she just stayed where she was. "How did you do that?" with a wide smile across her face. She was impressed? I just shrugged at her question. "Well either way that was so cool! I'm Melody." she finally rushed up to me and shook my hand excitedly. Her hand was as cold as ice, but I ignored it and gave her a light chuckle for her enthusiasm.

"I'm Rose." my fingers were shaking from the adrenalin. I looked back at the twins, whom were sitting down at the table now. They were so silent as they just sat there staring at me, I wondered if they knew what I was, or what they were. I walked over to the table to them, even if Kate was gesturing to me that it was a bad idea, I still walked up to them. "So, what's your names?" They were silent. One of them looked like he was guilty of something, like a puppy that peed on the rug. The other one was more defiant, like he didn't care what he did he just didn't want other people budding in.

Kate pulled me away over to a wall of the room with a couch turned to a small flat screen. When I reached the couch, there was a sent that I didn't recognize but it made every hair on my body rise. I realized that there was a person sitting in the couch. He had charcoal black hair and when he whipped his head around to me his skin was bleach white, and metallic rust color eyes.

"The twins names are Nathan and Ethan. This right here is Michael." Melody pranced her way up to me and linked her arm with mine, she was freeing. My arm became numb from the contact but I didn't dare pull away. I looked back down at Michael, his eyes wide with terror, like he had the worst feeling about me.

"H-Hi, I-I'm Rose." I chocked back my stutter the best I could, he was about to say something when one of the group nannies walked in ;with a giant pot of what smelled like meat and potato stew. My head whipped up immediately when I realized I hadn't eaten anything all day.

We were all seated, I was in between Nathan, the shy looking one with the bright green eyes, and Kate. No one said anything except Melody. Trying to bring up conversation, but I was too busy scarffing down food to get involved. Kate participated with her, I tried not to feel awkward. The guys were just glancing from their food, to me, then back to their food. I ignored it, except when Nathan seemed like he was going to say tell me something but closed his mouth again looked back down to the food in front of him.

After dinner Ms. Galorez, one of the group nannies, she was this with a little age to her face. Her hair was close to the tone of my dirty blond hair but her hair had more shine to it. She brought me into the conference room to go over my chores and classes. As if they don't know how I got here.

"Why am I even here?" I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arm as she was handing me my classes. She just smiled at me.

"Because just like everyone else here, you have a problem that you need help with to overcome." forcing a paper into my hand.

I mumbled to myself, knowing that wasn't the reason. After being tear gassed, chloroformed, and kidnapped there had to be something up about this.

I walked back up the stairs only to see Michael peeking out of his room at me. I gave him a smile with a little wave. He impishly returned the gesture.

"H-Hey there." I paused, then continued to my room until he said something.

"You… your just like the twins huh?" saying it so quietly even I could barley hear him. I leaned closer to him so only he could hear me.

"Yeah… If you want I'll explain later." I gave him a small smile as he gave me a nod in agreement.

I walked back into my room to see Kate sitting cross legged on her bed. Listening to her music and doing history homework I guess. I sprawled myself out on my bed and looked over at Kate whom was on her way over to me.

"So what label did they give you?" with a sly smile. Like it was all a joke to her.

"I didn't get one." I sat up and she sat next to me. I guess she could tell I was worried because her smile faded away.

"Are you ok? You seem upset." giving me her full attention. I am pretty sure I can tell her what my situation is but I needed to know why she's here first.

"Why are you here Kate? Why'd they put you in here?" I just started at her looking for an honest answer.

"Well they think I have a very strong magnetic frequency in my body because,… well when it's raining, I don't get wet and the wind never hits me when its windy." she did a chuckle as if to remember something funny. "And when I'm mad, it feels like I'm in the center of a hurricane. People think I just lash out and break everything when I don't even touch them, its this large gushing wind that swirls around me." She tucked her knees into her chest, sadness clouding her eyes. I pulled out my cell phone out of my pocket and stuck the battery back into it, once it turned on I opened one of my document folders open. I scrolled to a point in my file that I figured she should know. "W-what? How come you have a cell phone?" She took it and read the file her eyes opening wide.

Tempestras Half-Demons- can control wind, rain, or if well developed, lightning, from existing weather conditions. They can also do small, practical things such as deflecting rain from windshields or from their bodies.

"Sound familiar?" I looked at her hoping that she wont think I'm crazy for showing her this. She just looked up at me like I just saved her life.

"Finally someone who believes me. So your saying I'm this Tempestra Half-Demon thing?" she smiled widely at me. I was relieved to know that she was accepting of the term, and maybe even the new label.

"Yeah, but I want to be sure." I scratched my head and thought for a second. "Ok try and concentrate on a wind motion in the room, counter clockwise if possible. I want you to put you energy into it." She nodded and closed her eyes, imagining the air around her whipping her hair side to side, a breeze caught my back and built up into a large gush of wind. I grabbed her arm to snap her out of it before things started to fall and crash to the ground. "Ok, ok, I'm pretty positive now." I gave a chuckle as I fixed my hair back into place.

"Oh my god that was awesome." She glomped me and we both plummeted off the bed. With a big smile on her face I could tell a large burden was taken off of her shoulders. " Wait, but how do you know about this stuff?" she tilted her head and looked at me for an explanation.

"Because I'm a hybrid, of a necromancer and a … werewolf." now I really knew I had a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I explained everything about the types of supernaturals and about how all the other types leave werewolves and vampires apart because of their physical changes they go through. We both headed to bed afterwards, Kate kept asking me questions. As we sat there in the dark we drifted to sleep.

My dream was, a nightmare. I saw my parents, bloody, lifeless bodies. I was kneeling next to them only to see uncle Simon and aunt Tori, wired up, in pain, on the verge of dieing themselves. I was so afraid for their lives, I looked back down at my parents to see my mom looking up at me. I could only mentally read her lips. Only one word, _help._

I sprang up out of my bed in a cold sweat and tears rolling down my face. I heard a thud noise against the window, I shrugged it odd as a tree branch. It happened again but this time with a chirp. "What the hell?"

"It's been going non doe the past 20 minutes." Kate was pines up on her elbow, "And there's blood on the window. I think it's a rabid bat or something." I knew it wasn't a rabid anything, this always happened when I would have a nightmare about death.

"It's not rabid, it's undead." I did a huge sigh and closed my eyes, focusing in the creature. I saw a picture of it in my head, a blue jay. I imagined it's soul lifting up and out of its body. The thuds stopped, I opened my eyes. "If they ask, a rabid bird beat itself bloody on our window." I looked over at the clock, 4:37. Both Kate and I tried to get back to sleep but we just ended up talking.

"So you don't need a ritual to raise?" her eyes were practically glowing a dull silver color from the other side of the room.

"No, my moms genetics were,… modified. The genetics were passed down to me and now," I waved my hand up, "I am a bad-ass necromancing werewolf. My dad is a genetically modified werewolf so… I guess I'm an abomination." I got up and walked over to Kates bed, she scooted over so I could lay next to her.

"Not an abomination, just overpowered." she laughed, poking my cheek.

"Eh, far from it. I haven't changed yet. When i do, it's going to be painful. If I start sweating and seem like I'm getting the case of the flu, then I might be getting close to changing soon. Just like my dad." I poked her face back. We laughed until walked in, she stared from my bed to Kates. Seeing us both there she got a suspicious look on her face.

"What are you girls doing?" standing there with her arms crossed.

"we g-got scared, a-a b-bird or s-something w-was r-ramming itself a-against t-the w-window." Kate said in her best fake stutter. I didn't have to fake it, Ms. Satcha made me nervous by walking in.

"Y-yeah... t-there's b-b-blood o-on t-the," i took a deep gulp, still shaky. I pointed to the window. Ms. Satcha walked to the window and moved the curtain over, she immediately covered her mouth. I understood why, there was blotches of thick blood and feathers sticking to the window. She turned to us with pity in her eyes, as if we were traumatized.

"There's still an hour before everyone else gets up, would you girls like some peppermint tea?" me and Kate nodded and we both headed down in Kates pajamas. I still didn't have any clothes, but i was happy to know that we wore the same size. We walked into the kitchen to discover the twins raiding the pantry. "You couldn't wait another hour for breakfast boys?" Ethans eyes grew as wide as diner plates, Nathan was just stunned. Nathan snapped out of it and waved to me and Kate but Ethan just stared.

"Hey Nathan, Ethan, do you guys like peppermint tea?" I smiled at them, knowing that they were still probably pissed that i pushed them apart earlier. To my surprise Nathan nodded at my offer. His brother just gave him a glare and walked out. "Is he still mad about yesterday?" Nathan shrugged.

"A little. Not the biggest reason though." gave me a small unsure smile then followed Kate into the dining room and I realized that there was a PS3 connected to the television. There were three games, Skyrim, DarkSouls, and Borderlands2. I voted for Borderlands2 and signed into my account because i had the special package to where I can play as the Mechromancer. Both me and Kate laughed at the inside joke and Nathan just acted like he knew the irony. We only played for about ten minutes before Ms. Satcha walked in with a platter of cups. I grabbed the purple cup. I acted like I was actually sipping it, but the first sip I took tasted too much like the soma my mom would put in my tea at home when I couldn't get to sleep, she only put a little bit in but I still tasted it due to my enhanced senses. I asked Kate if she knew sign language, in sign language. She just gave me a confused look but Nathan nodded that he understood.

_"Don't drink the tea." _I signed to him.

_"Why not?" _he responded still signing. Kate was looking back and forth between us.

_"Drugged."_ his eyes grew wide at that point. He was unsure with what he should sign back, then he finally decided.

_"OK then, what about Kate?" I_ had to think of a way to talk to her not out loud. I looked at the game and scrolled to the change name option, I backspaced my user name and typed.

_"Drugged tea." _after I pointed for Kate to read it, I gave it a second then backspaced. _"Don't drink."_ gave her another second to read it and then backspaced. She gave me a nod and poured half her tea in the money tree plant pot. Both me and Nathan did the same. Ms. Satcha was no where to be seen so I guessed she was up stares cleaning off the blood from our window. I'm glad I pulled the battery out of my cell, and put it back in my pants pocket.

We all sat there and talked about games until Ms. Galorez walked in with my backpack. "W-Where did you g-get that?" I stood up to my feet but I didn't step forward to her.

"We found it at that darling little cabin you ran away too. It has your clothes in it still." she just smiled holding it out to me, I didn't really care about the clothes. I was worried about only one thing that was in there, I grabbed the bag and opened it. I let out a breath that I was holding when I found it. The drawing of my mom and dad I found at uncle Simons. I didn't open it or even take it out of the bag. I was just relieved to know it was still there. I gave her my thanks and sat back down with Kate and Nathan.

We all went back up the stairs to change out of our pajamas. When the door was well closed I pulled out the drawing, the color pencil only lightly faded over the years. Looking at my mom so calm and beautiful in the drawing with my dad in wolf form, calm and loved. It was the perfect moment, it made me miss then so much that I felt a tear roll down my face. I really needed to know where they were and I couldn't do that from in here. Kate walked over and looked at me stroking the drawing.

"Who're they?" she sat down next to me, looking over at the drawing.

"My parents." I wiped away the tears from my face. "We need to get out of here, all of us." I changed out of Kates pajamas and into my own clothes. I basically had one outfit, black. Always a tank top, and black jeans. Very rarely will anyone see me in a white shirt. I went to put on my boots when I realized that my switch blade was still in the secret pocket. I pulled it out and Kate just smiled.

"Damn girl you got away with sneaking a hole ton of shit in here huh?" with a wide smile on her face.

"Heh…not only that I only wear steel toed shoes." I grinned knocking my knuckles on the front of my boots.

"Well you're just ready to kick some ass." she lightly punched my shoulder in a playful way.

"Hey you never know." I chuckled and shrugged, putting my boots pack on, sticking my knife back into my secret slot in my boot.

I looked at my chores list, it was Sunday so there were no classes. I was making my way to the back yard to rake the fall leaves until Ethan stopped me.

"Hold it!" he pointed to the digital system next to the slide door. "Alarm system." a few seconds later Ms. Golorez came and punched in the security code. Just looking at her hand motion I could tell the code, but I wasn't positive. I will probably try and bring in Liz later. She could get it no problem. Apparently both me and Ethan were on raking duty. He was still kind of defiant but not as much as he was in the kitchen. We raked in silent for about three minutes before Ethan said something.

"Thanks for what you did." as low and grumbled as possible but I still heard it.

"For what?" I looked up at him with a confused look on my face.

"What you did for Nathan this morning, the tea." he glanced up at me then looked back down to a leaf stuck on his rake.

"For offering or for the-"

"Warning him, that's what I mean." he somewhat kicked at the stuck on leaf.

"Oh, n-no p-problem… j-just a sleep aid I-I'm s-sure." I was already use to him acting like an ass but now he was grateful? I was just nervous at that point.

"But it could have been anything. He's my brother, sure we fight but he's still…"

"Family?" I couldn't help but to somewhat smile.

"Yeah…" he just looked down, realizing that the leaf was off of the rake. He started raking again only to have all the leaves get stuck on and in between the hooks on the rake, he let out a long sigh.

I couldn't help but to chuckle at him, he looked up at me with his cheeks blazing. Like he was refusing to be laughed at. He swatted a ton of leaves at me with his rake. "Hey!" I returned the action, we ended up making more of a mess than cleaning. It got to the point where right when Ethan was actually starting to smile Ms. Galorez had to step out side and yell at us to get back to cleaning. Ethan just seemed to shrug it off and raked up some of the mess till she walked back inside. He threw one last handful of leaves at me before I gave up. He raised his hands in the air in victory.

"So I'm guessing that you don't hate me anymore?" he just whipped his head around with his face twisted like I said something alien.

"Who said I hated you?"

"Well you _did_ give me some pretty mean looking stares."

"No it's just,… your…" he scratched his head trying to look for the words.

"Territorial instincts and you just felt like I was a threat at first?" tilted my head and grinned.

"Yes that's exactly it… but how-"

"Because I'm just like you and Nathan, if you didn't notice. So do you know what you are?" I looked at him, trying to find the answer on his face.

"Not sure, but I really want to say I'm not human." he looked down at his feet and pretended to still be raking. I walked up to him and said it only loud enough for him to hear.

"Werewolf…" I whipped my body back around and continued raking. I looked back at him to see his stunned expression. I whispered, "I'll explain later somehow." then we were both silent for the rest of that time.

Lunch rolled around quickly, grilled cheese sandwiches is what we were having today. Michael stayed away from the twins, I guess it's just his instincts but he deals with me somehow, I think. I decided to go and sit with him on the couch, both of our hairs arose up on our arms but we still smiled at each other.

"Why don't you go near the twins?" I looked curiously at hi for a second.

"The vibe, like the one with you but… you seem more kind then they do. Well, Ethan anyway." he just nibbled at his sandwich.

"Trust me, he's not that bad once you get on his good side. He's only going by instinct as well y'know." I nommed into my sandwich and Michael just gave me a look. I grabbed his arm and practically dragged him to the table with everyone, Ethan and Nathans hair arose of their arms but only Ethans head jolted up.

"Meh…w-why!…" Michael trying to get out of my grip.

"Because I said so, and you seriously need to get over this. Instinct or not I need everyone to be able to work together." I said it in a whisper to where Ms. Galorez in the next room couldn't hear me. I got Michael to stand there with us around the dinning table.

"I can figure out why most of you are in here," I turned to look at Melody. "But you're the only one I can't seem to figure out. Why are you in here Melody?" I spoke only quietly enough to where you had to lean in to hear me.

"Oh well they thinks I have this weird deformation with my body to where I have a low blood circulation in my skin, which is why I'm so cold all the time. I really don't think that's the reason though, because I get so cold that sometimes I'll turn my glass of water to solid ice and its really weird." she bobs her head side to side dancing her feet around. She reminded me a lot of aunt Liz.

"You can create ice?" I slid my fingers through my hair, I could only think of one thing that she could be. I walked over to the table that the TV was set on and opened the drawer to pull out a pen and a small piece of paper. I jotted down the word and definition. I handed the paper to Melody.

Gelo Half-Demon- able to produce ice/cold via physical contact. With concentration, a Gleo can freeze puddle from ten feet away, but they cannot turn rain into hail, or shoot icicles from their fingertips

"So don't even think about trying crazy stuff like that ok Melody?" I gave her an expected look and she just gave me a wide grin.

"Get me a glass of water I want to test this out." she hopped up and down in her chair, Kate just laughed knowing that she would be up for this kind of thing. I walked in front of the kitchen but I stopped when I heard Ms. Galorez and another voice that was somewhat familiar. I thought back to the car and the woman that was yelling to the guy next to me. I decided to crouch and listen, when the others were about to ask me what I was doing I quickly shushed them, I looked back and started to sign to Nathan.

"_Galorez and another woman, talking."_ he had a confused look on his face.

"_Yeah, and?"_ he motioned to me like it wasn't anything new.

"_I'm going to listen."_ he just nodded and motioned for every one to just start mumbling about something else.

I started to listen in on their conversation. It was calm at first and nothing unusual until I heard my name.

"So how is Rose behaving in here so far? Is she showing any signs of knowing what she is?"

"So far nothing I can tell, just a normal teenager with her nervous streaks and that stutter of hers seems to make her that much more childish."

"Good the less she knows, the better it is for us to contain her. We found her by chance and we are not going to let go of this opportunity."

"Right." there was a pause, "Well its almost 1:15, I'm sure you have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, the Cabal has me working my ass off."

"See you tomorrow Linda?"

"Of course." I heard a clacking of high heals on tile coming my way I quickly got up and put a fake smile on my face. If they think I'm childish, then I'll let them think so. I almost rammed into Linda as she was exiting the kitchen.

"O-oh, I-I'm so sorry." I scratched the back of my head with an embarrassed look on my face. I nudged past her and grabbed a plastic cup out of the cabinet but I dropped it like a klutz, I turned to see her still there looking at me with the smile of a mother. The same kind of look my mom would give me, which only made me miss her more. I picked up the cup and filled it with water. I turned back to the kitchen entrance and she was gone.

I walked back into the dining room and set the cup of water next to Melody. Everyone just looked at me, hoping I would tell them what I heard I just signed to Nathan.

"_They know. Important and dangerous."_ him and Ethan gave me a wide eyed look, I didn't realize that Ethan understood sign language as well.

"_About what we are?" _Ethan signs quickly, more fluently than Nathan.

"_Yes, we need to be careful."_ After a nod from both of them, Melody, Kate, and Michael just looked at us like we were deformed or something. I took the paper from Melody and flipped it over, writing down the words _"they know, be careful."_ Kate passed it around and they all understood, Kate ripped it up and to my surprise chewed it and spit it in the trash.

"My, … that was very attractive." I said with a sarcastic look and rolled my eyes, she just laughed.

"I know right, I'm sexy and I know it." we all laughed at that point, the moment was killed when Ms. Satcha came in and told us that lunch was over and we needed to get back to chores.

We all groaned but we did it anyway, before we all departed I told everyone to finish before 5:00 so we could all go in the back yard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To my surprise, every one was motivated to get done. By 3:00 we were all done. I brought a cup of water with me because we never got the chance to test Melody before. I was the first outside, for fall it was already pretty cold out. There was frost on the grass in the shady areas. I stood out in the sun and did a few hoops. The first one to join me outside was Ethan.

"What? Your brother not done yet?" I tossed him the ball and he caught it with no effort.

"Almost, just putting the dishes away." he shot the ball and missed the basket.

"Better than doing laundry." I shrugged and got the ball. We were joined by Kate and Michael. "So you're a half breed right Michael?" he looked over at me with a comical question on his face.

"What?"

"You can walk out in the sun right?" I passed the ball to him but he just swatted it to Kate.

"Why wouldn't I?" he raised an eyebrow. I realized that he didn't know what he was. I had to face-palm myself at that point. I never told him what he was, but I was sure that I didn't have to.

"Because you're a vampire, I'm assuming that you are a half breed though." I just sighed but when I looked at him both him and Kate were wide eyed. "And…I'm guessing that it never even crossed your mind that it was possible."

"They just said I was albino but I had no allergic reaction to the sun, the closest thing I had to being a vampire was this disease called vamper- vamiris- gah! Well any way I lacked something called ectoplasm. So they had me take pills for that but a _vampire_?" he looked down to his feet. His expression shocked.

"Vampirism, a disease where ones body lacks ectoplasm. The way to acquire ectoplasm is through blood. Nowadays a simple medication drug can provide this but for an actual vampire blood is a necessity, often mixed with red wine but the most common way to get it is by blood bags from the local blood bank." I said it to where Ethan and Michael could hear it fine, but Kate had to lean in to hear me. I almost felt sad for him, that he didn't figure it out just by the diagnosis.

"Explains why I like cats more than dogs." he tried to laugh off his shock. Melody came rushing out, dragging Nathan like a rag-doll.

"Hey everyone!" with the biggest smile on her face, Nathans face was as red as a mosquito bite while he just stared at Melodys hand. Was there something going on between them? They would be a cute couple.

"Hey," I looked up at the windows to see Ms. Galorez staring at her laptop. "What do you guys want to do as a cover-up?" Kate just shot the basket ball at the hoop and made a swish.

"Anything's fine with me." she gave a confident smirk. I just picked up the cup of water and handed it to Melody.

"Focus on it turning solid. Keep focusing till you get it." I turned to the others. "I'm going to sit down for a bit, you guys play."

"Why?" Ethan just tilted his head and dribbled the ball. Was he looking forward to playing basketball with me? He would lose that game. His bright brown eyes almost looked red in the sunlight.

"I have to call someone." I sat down on the porch steps, Kate just gave me a wide eyes double-take.

"If either of the nurses see that you have a cell phone they'll take it for sure." Kate whispered, knowing I would hear her. The others whipped their heads around to me so fast the could have gotten whip lash.

"Not that kind of call Kate, I'm talking about to the dead." I smelled something to my right, it was the dead bird from this morning. "So that's where it went." Ethan followed my gaze to the bloodied bird.

"Ew, what the hell?"

"Anyway get to play-" I was cut off by an exited shriek that came from Melody. I saw that the plastic cup had ice shards poking out the sides. "Nice job Melody." I gave her a congratulatory smile with a little clap. I shooed the others to play but I had Melody sit next to me, Ethan decided to switch with her. I guess she wanted him to play with his brother or something. Either way I didn't want the nurses to think I was talking to myself.

I closed my eyes and focused on Liz. I mentally drew her figure in front of me, with her Mini Mouse pajamas and giraffe socks. I called her name in my head a few times, when it was taking a while I thought of the dimensions, warping like a portal form where she was to in front of me like she was just walking through a door. When I only started to see glimmers I did an extra tug and like a lost puppy she was frantically looking around as if to say _where-am-I_?

"Hey Liz." I smiled at her. Her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"H-How did you-" she shook her head. "Never mind that, good news is your parents are alive. Bad news is I still don't know where they are." After just hearing that they were alive I was about to jump and cry for joy. I held up my hand to touch her when she bowed her head to apologize. I thought my hand was going to pass through her but I felt her and even grabbed. I'm sure she felt it because without either of us realizing what was going of she leaped in to hug me. When her collar bone touched my crystal everyone's eyes were staring at me and Liz. "W-wait, wha-?" Their eyes were wide and confused, like a deer in headlights.

"What the hell? Who is that?" Kate, the first to say something.

"Y-y-you m-m-mean y-you can s-see her?" Liz pulled away from the hug and to everyone' surprise she vanished, but not to me. Liz just stood there shocked, her hands covering her mouth and tears threatening her eyes.

"They saw me?…" she looked around at them all, then she looked around to where we were. Her look of shock just became fear, she looked from them to me. "Is this Lyle House?" I don't think I have ever seen aunt Liz so concerned and afraid of anything my entire life.

"N-No… this is St. Clouds Group Housing. Why?" she paced back and forth, trying to find her words.

"This is bad, really bad. Rose you need to get out of here quick and I mean like A.S.A.P!" Liz whipped her head up so fast I almost thought she was possessed.

"What is going on back here?" a shout from behind me, I knew it was Ms. Galorez. I leaped up to my feet and turned to scramble her into a hug, I began to fake freak out.

"T-T-There w-w-was s-s-someone t-t-trying t-to hop over t-t-the f-fence, a-and I-I t-thought I-I s-saw a k-knife." I pretended to sob, and I was relieved to hear the other girls to roll along with my act.

"Yeah, he had one of those black mask things!" Melody in somewhat of a shriek, I couldn't help but to imagine her tucking herself behind Nathan as an excuse.

"But Michael threw the basketball at him and he ran down the alley." Kate pointed to the fence with the alley way behind it. Apparently the ball rolled over there while everyone was stunned by seeing Liz. I was sure that the guys were either just sitting there like idiots or nodding their heads in agreement.

"Oh my well… looks like you kids shouldn't be coming out side for the next couple of days." She patted my head and walked me inside, motioning for the others to follow. I mentally told Liz to follow and talk to me when I'm in my room.

Me, Kate, and Melody said we were going to play a board game in mine and Kates room. We slowly walked up the stairs, trying to seem like we weren't in a rush. Once the door closed with a click each one of us, including Liz, let out a long sigh. I hadn't realized that I was even holding my breath.

"That was too close for comfort." Kate plopped onto her bed. She was right though, if it was anytime sooner I would be doomed. We all would have. They know about us and they're waiting for one of us to slip.

"Rose, where is Simon and Tori?" she looked intently at me, I'm sure she is taking the situation seriously.

"I don't know, we got separated at the log cabin. They tear gassed us and apparently I got a face full of chloroform. I have no clue if they got caught or if they got away but it still looks like I'm on my own here." Melody and Kate told me to keep my voice down. Kate took her ipod and stuck it into a pair of speakers, she put the song Whispers in the Dark by Skillet on and turned up the volume just enough to drown out our voices.

"Shit, well it looks like you could probably use me here more than anything."

"Actually there is something I need you to do as soon as an opportunity comes by." Liz gave me a salute and a wide smile.

"Aye yai what do you need me to do?" a pause for a sec, I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"I need you to get the security code." I stared intently at her, she gave me a big smile.

"I'll get right on that." She smiled one last time and vanished. I could tell she was still around by the glimmers in the sides of my eyes but just staying out of sight. I gave a sigh and turned to Kate and Melody.

"We should probably figure out a way to get you all some practice." I kept looking around the room. I didn't know what I was looking for but just something that could probably help. I remembered that I had my bag now, I went to rummage through everything at the bottom. I found my spare switch blade, some duct-tape, and my pager. I thought about sending an S.O.S. to my dad but if it was still on him and he was trapt somewhere, I might give myself away. I put it and my other switch blade in my boot for safe keeping. I went rummaging through my bag again and my hand brushed the drawing. The thought of them together, just the picture made my heart ach. I missed them and nothing was going to stop me from seeing them again. I pushed back the tears and started to call in Liz again, she popped up in no time.

"Yeah Rose?" she tilted her head at me as I stood.

"Do you think you can go scout the neighbor hood right now, I need to know haw many houses we are from alley ways, streets, commercial buildings and anything else we can escape through." She nodded.

"Right, and then I'll draw it out on a piece of paper too so you have a map." Liz stuck her tongue out in a playful comical tune.

"Thanks Liz." I smiled at her and shooed her to get going.

"So when are we going to start running." Melody asked with her hyped and exited facial expression. I had to think about it for a sec.

"As soon as they trust us outside again,… I don't think that wont be for a couple days though because of the fib we told." I shrugged. "But that gives us a few days to plan and to get your powers somewhat in gear. You two need some experience." they nodded to me in an exited manner. I was worried about how to do that though, I could only give them instruction and advice, but I couldn't give them any experienced guarantee that they could accomplish what they wanted to do. I started to line up small exercises they could do in their rooms. "Ok well I'll give you two instructions on what to do and how to do it for starters, exercises to strengthen your focus and fluency of your powers." they nodded and I got a piece of paper and started to jot down instructions and ideas for the practices. I handed them their own paper and they both hid it somewhere. Melody shoved it in her B size bra and Kate just stared at her. Kate looked at me with a risen eye brow, she shoved the paper in my cleavage. "Hey!" I couldn't resist going into the fits of giggles. We all laughed and I gave Kate back the paper.

"Aw c'mon. Your D's would be the perfect hiding place!" her and Melody laughed again.

"DD's…" I blushed, I could feel it. My face heated up all the way through my ears.

"Damn girl don't knock anyone out with them bad boys." another wave of the giggles and we were all more relaxed now. Just what we needed from the scare from Ms. Galorez. There was a knock at the door and I thought it was going to be Ms. Galorez telling us to turn the music down. But it was Nathan, coming to tell that Melody had her counseling appointment right now.

"Damn, hey I'll be back in 30 minutes ok?" she scampered down the stairs and out of sight.

Me and Kate just looked at each other and she ran over to her side dresser to get more paper, she handed it to me and I shooed it away. If I was going to tell the guys the plan I'm not going to have written evidence leave this room, I signed for Nathan to go get his brother and Michael. I told Kate to write down our plan on a piece of paper so we could get him involved too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once everyone was in mine and Kates room at plan of course Ms. Galorez had to snoop and see what we were doing. We just put some shy smiles on as we sat on the room floor and Nathan said we were going to play a game of Monopoly. But after she walked away, and I mean far away to where she couldn't hear us. We all gave Nathan a sneer look.

"Monopoly? You really couldn't say Life or Twister?" once again Kate is the one to say something first.

"What's wrong with Monopoly?" I saw his face go blush, I couldn't help but to chuckle. Melody patted his back and then he was really red. Liz popped back in and I literally leaped about three feet into the air with a yelp. Everyone practically fell over with my sudden outburst. I fell so hard on my back that the wind got knocked out of me.

"Whoa! Bitch-titty! What the hell was that for?" Kate said after she whacked her head on her bed corner. Ethan just started to laugh his guts out and in comes rushing Ms. Satcha.

"What was that crash? Are you all ok?" with a concerned look on her face I looked up to see Liz giving me a ton of apologies and I thought to her to quiet down, but that was a little hard to do because I was hacking and coughing, gasping for air.

"F-fine! W-we're all f-fine, I-I s-saw a b-black w-widow and I-it m-made me jump." I was taking deep breaths at this point but then I started getting hiccups. Ethan was really dieing now. I could have sworn that he was going to suffocate if he didn't start to breath. "S-Shut _hic-_ up _hic-._" I quickly turned my head when I heard Ms. Satcha start to giggle as well. I think I was blushing but now I was just mad. Liz gave a few giggles but then started whispering apologies. Kate was busting up laughing with Ethan. Pretty soon we all got into the fits of giggles.

"Well as long as your ok, snack time will be in about twenty minutes." with that she walked down the hall and I heard the door click closed to her room.

"I thought scaring someone was supposed to get rid of hiccups." I gave a quick glare to Michael. Then I got up and re-closed the door. I was holding my breath to get rid of the menacing hiccups. Once I sat down, still holding my breath, I was signing to Ethan and Nathan. Ethan stopped laughing but had a huge grin on his face now like he was fighting back from laughing. I told them about how I was getting Liz to get a map of the area and find the security code. I had a pretty good idea of what it was but I had to be positive. I motioned for Kate to give Michael the piece of paper I had her prepare before the boys came in. Kate blasted her music a little bit more to cover up that we weren't talking.

We started talking about flaws in the plan and I thought of ways to fix those flaws. There were few that were a big deal, but when it comes to something like this even little things can ruin the entire plan. Liz was sketching out on a piece of paper the roads, houses, alley ways, and commercial buildings. I gave her a big smile and finally she asks me about earlier.

"So, how did you… touch me anyway Rose?" she gave me the kicked puppy look as if I was going to get her in trouble. I instinctively reached up to my crystal, I always did when I didn't know the answer or I wasn't sure of the answer to something.

"I-I'm not sure Liz, b-but I think that m-my necklace did it." She kept looking from my crystal to my face. Looking from my green eye to my blue eye, As if each one gave a different answer. She reached to my necklace and brushed it with her fingers, everyone whipped their head around to us.

"Hey she's back." Melody said with a cheery voice as she waved to Liz. Liz kept her hand there and looked back to the others.

"Hello. So you guys really can see me now?" Everyone nodded, I could see her eyes start to water up. I think she was relieved that there was a way to say what she wants to say to others. After being ignored for so long because you were literally invisible to the world, I would be relieved too. I smiled at her and Hugged her. Glad that I could still hug one of my family, and I couldn't lose her. The thought almost made me tear up but I had to push them back. I can't cry tears of joy, not until I knew that my entire family was safe. I whipped my head around to hear Ms. Satcha yelling up the stairs that our snack was ready. Liz backed away and said she would go venture around some more. She left, and the others got up to start going down the stares. Kate, Melody, and Michael raced each other down the stares, Nathan shook his head and walked out the door and looked back to see if Ethan and I were following. Ethan helped me up and challenged me to an eating contest when we got to the kitchen, I chuckled and refused his offer but he still waited for me to wipe away my watered eyes.

We had pop tarts for our snack today, I was happy that they were the cherry ones. Nathan and Melody were going against Michael and Kate in and eating contest, they offered for me and Ethan to join but we just volunteered to record the time. We all laughed when we all saw Kate and Melody going at it, scarfing down pop tarts.

It was around 5:45 and the nurses were both in the kitchen starting diner. We all just chilled in the media/living room. We were on the subject of best and worst ice-cream flavors when a short, not as thin but not as chubby, man walked in. He had almond shaped brown eyes and thin short black hair that was slicked back. He gave me what seemed like a welcoming look but his eyes seem secretly sad. As he walked in I noticed Kate and Melody putting on fake wide smiles, like they were happy to see him. The guys just put on awkward smiles and waved then turned away to give each other the _oh-no-what-does-he-want_ looks.

"So this is Rose, darling young lady you are." I had a strange chill run down my spine, like when a ho-bo walks up to your window at taco bell in the drive threw asking for your name and other personal info. I tried to force a smile but I felt the corners of my mouth move south. He gave me a crooked smile, which made the hair on my arms and neck stand up. Every muscle in my body urged to stand up and run away but I kept myself from standing.

"T-t-t-thank y-y-you." I choked back hoping to slow down my stutter but it didn't help. "W-who a-a-are y-y-you?" I'm sure he heard me curse under my breath but he ignored it.

"I'm Dr. Feland, I assign the prescriptions and the counselor of the residence here." he gave me a twisted and unsure smile. He gestured for me to get up and follow him. "Miss Rose you're going to have your first councilors visit today." This time his smile almost looked exited, probably hoping that I'll open up to him like a _good-girl_ would. None the less I followed, trying to keep my self steady from my knees shaking.

We walked into a small office like space directly in the center of both stair ways in the wide hallway. There was a small window on the far side of the room but I could tell that it was originally made to be a storage space. There was a office desk directly in the middle of the room with a love seat facing the desk, behind the desk was a lightly worn down armchair. It looked like the one in my grandpa Kit's cottage, that only made me think of my dad and uncle. I snapped out of my thoughts and observations when Dr. Feland lightly nudged for me to sit on the love seat.

"How is your day going so far Rose?" behind the desk was a counter top with a mini fridge and a coffee maker.

"I-it's g-going ok." I didn't know what to tell and what not to tell. I'm not going to risk saying anything that will give myself away.

"I heard about the intruder in the back yard earlier, I bet that was scary." For a second I thought he was talking about Liz but then I remembered about the lie I made to cover up why we all froze.

"Y-yeah…" I kept looking around the room, glancing back at him to see him observing me and making eye contact. I couldn't figure out why except the fact that one eye is blue and the other eye is green.

"Your eyes are very interesting Rose. Very rare to find a person with completely different colored eyes." he smiled with his chin resting in his palm. I kept getting shivers up my spine, the hair standing on my neck. "Very amazing that you were even able to run away from home." That's where my head shot up, ran away? I would never and not only that, my house burned down.

"I didn't run away." my voice, surprisingly, came out strong and defiantly.

"Oh? Then why were you found alone in an abandoned log cabin?"

"I was with family members, and that was our summer cabin." only half of that was a lie, desperately hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"Well you were found alone, can you explain that to me?"

"Was I really? Most people wouldn't tear gas and chloroform runaways." I glared directly into his eyes, I wasn't worried anymore. I was angry, pissed, I needed to put some fear into him otherwise I wont get any answers. I watched him shrink into his chair, looking back and forth from one eye to the other as if he was determining which one was less intimidating.

"It was just a precaution, in case you weren't a runaway but a captive." He lied through his teeth, it was obvious because he looked away. "Can you possibly tell me where your parents are?" after that he still asks questions? This guy is trying to get on my nerves now.

"Like I have a clue, my house burned down yesterday. I couldn't get a hold of either of them, so I went to my uncles so him and my aunt took me to our summer cabin because there isn't much room in his apartment." I had my spine strait and my eyes fixed on him. He tried to look away but he kept looking back to me, fear fluttered in his eyes.

"You've been through a lot I understand but are you sure you have no clue where they could possibly be?"

"Why do you want to know so bad? If I knew where they were I wouldn't be here, I would be there with them trying to find a new home! I'm worried sick about them and what are you doing? You're sitting here talking to me trying to catch me in a lie that I might possibly know where they are but you should be out there finding them so I can go home!" I stood up and yelled at him this time, I hunched over the table after taking a deep breath to calm myself down for a sec. After a few moments of glaring at him, fear freezing him. "So are you going to look for them or what?" I said it calmly but strong, I wasn't afraid of this guy. I was just steamed.

"I think today's meeting is over." he gestured for me to leave, it took me a sec. I waited for him to look away first. Then I stormed off to the media room where I could tell everyone was waiting in suspense and silence. When Kate saw my expression I'm sure she couldn't wait for me to tell her later. I was only gone ten minutes but it felt like forever. Melody hopped up and hugged me.

"Why are you so mad Rose?" she looked at me like a little puppy.

"Dr. Feland is a dumb-ass, that's why." as soon as I sat on the couch Ms. Galorez called us all in for diner. I couldn't help but think of how much I actually told Dr. Feland, I hoped it wasn't enough to give myself or my family away.

**hehe ^^; sorry it took me so long pplz i got buisy with alot of things but i quickly finnished this chapter so i could get started on the next one but anyway please review because i havent been getting any really and it's nice to hear what you all have to say anyways thank you for reading XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We all ate dinner and the others just chatted away as I just sat there picking at my plate. Usually I could really put away food but right now worry was the only thing filling my stomach. Nathan tried to include me in the conversations but I would either nod or give a small smile to get him to talk to the others again. I snapped out of my daze when Kate started flicking peas at me.

"Hey what the hell?" she chuckled and dogged when I flicked them back at her.

"Quit moping." she continued flicking the food.

"I'm not moping, I'm thinking."

"Yeah? Well you think too much." we both started to go into the fits of giggles. I was actually glad that she was able to snap me out of it though because I can't be depressed, I need to figure out how we're all going to get out of here.

We finished eating and washed our dishes and headed up stares to get ready for bed. I started my classes tomorrow morning, I'm really just going to use most of that time plotting but it will be difficult to zone out when your being watched constantly. Kate pulled out of her jacket pocket two granola bars and she passed one of them to me.

"I snuck that from the pantry especially before the twins go down for their midnight snack." she grinned mocking the boys. I was actually planning to go down later myself since I didn't eat much at dinner.

"Ha ha right." I smiled and plopped back on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling to see the familiar specks at the corners of my eyes, I was expecting it to be Liz and as soon as I opened my mouth to call her name the boy from the log cabin revealed himself to me. Those brilliant blue eyes were filled with worry, he had a frown on his face. I flinched when it wasn't Liz but I was also a little relieved that now I had two spies or I think I do anyway.

"Hey… I'm sorry I disappeared earlier, a family member was thinking about me." is that why ghosts disappear in mid sentence? That must suck, being flung around everywhere just because people think about you.

"It's ok but thanks for the warning, even though I ended up here anyway." I'm pretty sure that didn't help at all but at this moment I have no clue what to say. "So why are you showing up now?" he looked over at Kate to see her exited and curious expression.

"Are you talking to a ghost Rose?" I gave her a slight glare.

"Well I'm not talking to myself Kate." she stuck her tongue out at me. I just shook my head and motioned for her to turn on some music to muffle me talking to myself. "Anyway, is something wrong or did you just miss me?" I chuckled at the joke and he did too for about half a second.

"Both actually but first off where are we exactly?" he shrugged, sitting down on the bed next to me reaching for my necklace. I flinched and he stopped and pulled his hand back. "Sorry." he sheepishly smiled and locked his fingers together in his lap.

"It's ok, but we're in this group home place for I don't know exactly, either diseased, violent, or just orphaned kids." I shrugged. "I know that the kids here are definitely none of those. They're -" Kate stopped me in mid sentence.

"Michael and the twins are orphans." I think my eyes went wide, the first think that popped in my mind was that _'OMG they killed their parents!'_ which really made me worry for my own. I stopped my mind from passing that boundary line, Liz said that they were alive. Most likely my mom was trying to contact her so that's how she knew. I shook it off.

"Well orphaned supernaturals isn't uncommon so there's multiple possibilities for that. Anyway all the kids here are supernaturals and now I have to find a way to get us all out." I ran my fingers through my hair that was parted down the middle, my bangs were so long it merged with the rest of my hair.

"And you plan to do all this on your own?" he frowned, looking at me like it was a really bad idea.

"Well no I have Kate, and the others to help me. I also have my aunt Liz to help me too." I gave a small smile. "What is your name anyway? I never got to ask you." He started to smile back.

"Brandon, my name's Brandon." he reached for my crystal again and this time I didn't flinch, I could feel his fingers were warm against my collar bone. I looked over at Kate and her eyes went wide with a smile.

"Hey Rose, tell me. Why is it always the good looking guys that end up dead?" We both laughed and I could see Brandons cheeks blush a bright pink. He laughed along with us.

"So others can see me too?" He looked at me hopefully.

"As long as you're touching my crystal, yeah." I gave him a reassuring smile and before I knew it I was forced backwards with a hug. Brandon seemed overjoyed at this moment. I could feel warm tears on my ear, I rubbed his back and tried to sit back up but he wouldn't budge. "Um, Brandon? Let me get up will you?" He pulled back and started mumbling apologies. He wiped away his tears and pulled his hand away from my necklace. Not a second later did Ms. Satcha knock at our door telling us lights out. Kate turned off the music while I got the lights. Brandon said that if I needed him that he'll be around, venturing the house. I easily fell asleep, glad I was entering dreamless sleep.

I woke up around two in the morning with a ferocious growling coming from my stomach, I mumbled and pulled hot covers off of me. Usually I would be cold but the chilly air came as a relief to me. I rubbed away the sleep sand from my eyes and looked around as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I was glad that I had the bionic senses. I opened my door and walked out into the hall and down the stairs, instinctively going to the kitchen. Walking into the dinning room I could hear a rummaging in the kitchen. I peeked into the kitchen and looked to see the refrigerator door open, I had to squint at the light illuminating from it. I was about to call out either Nathan or Ethan but when the person turned to look at me with a gram cracker hanging out of his mouth and a class of milk in hand his eyes went wide like a deer in headlights. He had lengthy white hair that fell in his bright yellow eyes, he had a bronze tan, a defined chin, thin arms in his big white T-shirt. We both froze unsure of what to do. Finally I looked away thinking of something to say.

"I-I-I t-thought w-we w-were out o-of gram c-crackers." I glanced back and he shook his head to snap him self out of it. He used his other hand that was also holding onto a pack of gram crackers to grab the one I his mouth, he chewed and tried to talk but it came out muffled. Finally after a gulp of milk he was able to talk.

"I always hide a package somewhere." he closed the fridge and stood at the counter avoiding eye contact. "So you're the new girl the nurses have been talking about?" I nodded and made my way over to the pantry to look at the empty box of granola bars. I sighed and threw the box away and started looking for something else. "The brothers were down here about an hour ago." I turned to look at him, his yellow eyes piercing the dark.

"I wouldn't doubt it, so… who are you anyway?" I was really trying not to sound rude but I was curious and I didn't know any other way to ask.

"My name's Zeek, and your name would be?" he raised a brown while biteing into his gram cracker.

"Rose, so where have you been? I haven't seen you here."

"No one has, I stay down here on the other side of the house in a room where I never get to come out and socialize. The nurses think that I'll be too intimidating to the others." he rolled his eyes. "Do I look scary to you?"

"Not at all, kind of cool actually. I've never seen yellow eyes on a person before, only on dogs." I shrugged and smiled. My stomach let out another ferocious growl to where I know he heard it too, I felt my face heat up. Zeek held out the package of crackers to me and I took two.

"See I'm not as weird as they think I am… ok maybe I am but doesn't mean it's a bad weird." We both chuckled. I know I'm going to wake up Kate to tell her about this guy. He seemed pretty cool and really chill.

"So why are you in here Zeek?" he just smiled but his bright eyes dimmed.

"Child services brought me here when my dad got into a car accident last month. Since I have no other family they didn't know what else to do with me." He looked down at his almost empty glass, he stared so intently at it I thought the milk was going to grow and refill the glass. When that didn't happen he finished it off and rinsed out his glass.

"I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"No it's fine, my dad was a ass and I was actually glad to get away from him but… I honestly thought I wasn't ever going to see another person except the nurses again." he smiled and I honestly felt bad that I even asked, I reflexively gave him a hug because I didn't know any other way to apologize. Surprisingly when I went to pull away he pulled me back, I felt a slight wetness on my neck. Was he… crying? I rubbed his back and he pulled away wiping his face then he looked back up to me and smiled. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem." I smiled at him and then looked at the clock on the microwave, it was 2:30. I wasn't in to mood to rush leaving yet. "You feel like going back to bed yet?" He shook his head no. "Me neither." He smiled and gestured me to follow him out of the kitchen.

We made our way past the first set of stairs and we turned at the small hall at the bottom of the other set of stairs, there was a door that he opened and we both walked in. He switched on the light and I had to blink away the light spots, my eyes had to readjust. We were in a medium sized room with a single twin sized bed, a couple of metal band posters, and a stack of Nintendo DS game cases on the dresser next to the closet.

"So your room I'm guessing." he smiled and went for the dresser and pulled out two DS's. He handed one of them to me and pulled out a sonic go-cart game, he stuck it in his DS and turned it on.

"Turn on the DS Download option." I did and we started to play sonic. He played as Shadow the Hedgehog and I played as Rouge Bat. We raced each other for a while.

At about 3:12 I told him I better get back upstairs before one of the nurses decide they need to use the restroom and notice I'm gone. He frowned but he nodded that he understood.

"Don't worry it wont be the last time you see me." I gave him a reassuring smile and started to walk out the door but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." he whispered to me and then he lightly pushed me out the door.

I made it back up the stairs and just as I was opening my door Ms. Satcha walked out of the bathroom just across the hall from my door.

"Rose what are you doing out of bed?" I looked back at her.

"I went down for a late night snack, I didn't eat much at dinner." I shrugged and waited for her to determine what to do about it.

"Well that's only natural I guess… just get to a new environment you would tend to lose your appetite." she shooed me into my room and I quickly rushed in and closed my door. I exhaled a breath I was holding and before I knew it a flashlight shinned in my face.

"Really? You have been gone for a little over an hour now."

"You know that I only told have of the truth right?" I grinned at her and she gave me a wide smile.

"Another ghost?"

"Even better, there's one more resident here at St. Clouds Group Housing." she sprang up from her bed and her eyes were wide.

"Did they just show up?"

"No apparently he's been here for a month, His name is Zeek and wow you should see his eyes." I walked over and laid down next to Kate as we giggled. I don't think I ever felt this much like a girl before. Boys were never really a subject that I would talk about.

"No way what color?"

"A golden yellow and he has white hair, crazy right? Tomorrow night I'm going to take you with me to go meet him." she gave me a wide smile and she hugged me excitedly. After our fits and giggles I made my way over to my bed and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At six the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock jolted me awake. I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest. I looked over at Kate who quickly hit the damn thing with the flashlight. Surprisingly it didn't break but it did shut it up.

"Why do you have to hit it with an object? Just pressing the button would be just fine."

"But that wouldn't be as fun now would it?" with a groggy moan as she sat up. She stretched and sat up out of her bed.

"True that… way to start a Monday." I got up and made my way to my backpack when I looked at the half way opened closet at the foot of my bed to notice that there were clothes on hangars. There were three outfits, one was a red and black plead skirt with a button up white shirt and thin black over jacket, it reminded me of the anime Shugo Chara where it was similar to the main characters school uniform. The second outfit was a long thin short sleeve black shirt with a hot pink star in the center of the chest with blue black and white tie die skinny jeans that I thought my boots would look bad-ass with. The third outfit was a normal black T-shirt with a skull and ribbons on the front and written on the ribbon pattern were the words "born to be wild" and the pants were a dark blue with tears in the knees.

"Woop woop! Look like you got a new wardrobe girl!"

"When the hell do they find the chances to do all this?"

"Who cares I like the "born to be wild shirt"."

We both laughed and we both decided that I should wear the tie die jeans with the hot pink star shirt. it shaped well to the curves of my upper body but the collar was a little too high up to where it felt like I was being choked so Kate cut off just slits on the sides of the collar. The skinny jeans were actually somewhat baggy so Kate let me borrow her Vans belt with skulls all over it. I slid the leg bottoms over the top of my boots and both me and Kate went down the stairs for break feast.

Walking into the dinning room we see Nathan and melody in the entertainment corner, sitting next to each other. Nathan was playing Skyrim while Melody stared intently at the screen. Ethan and Michael was sitting across from each other at the table with a deck of playing cards, they were playing 21. Ethan looked up and waved at me and Kate, Michael turned around to greet us. He didn't seem as pale in the lighting he was in. A few minutes later when I got myself situated at the table watching Ethans and Michaels game, Ms. Satcha walked in with multiple bowls stacked together and Ms. Galorez was walking right behind her with cereal in one hand and a gallon of milk in the other. I filled my bowl with rice crispies and sprinkled a little sugar over the top then I poured the milk. it was gone before I even blinked almost, I didn't realize I was that hungry.

My first class was Biology, its ironic how I have to learn about living things when I'm much better at the dead. Luckily Melody was in it with me so she helped me out with some things, sort of anyway. I was too busy thinking about how I'm going to ask Zeek if he's a supernatural or not. I'm pretty sure he is but "what is he" is the real question. I also had to start thinking on how I'm going to get five other people out of here and to somewhere safe. I know it won't be easy but I have to try. if my dad was within reach he would know what to do. Lost in thought, I was spooked to see Ethans nose almost touching mine.

"Hello! Earth to Rose, are you there?" waving his hand rapidly in front of my face.

"Yeah now I am." I laughed and he just smiled crookedly as if he attempted not to smile at all.

"Believe it or not it's snack time." my stomach responded with a growl. Werewolf metabolism is crazy fast.

"Good, I need the refill." I got up and followed him out and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Half way down the steps there was a cold chill in the back of my head that made the hair raise up on my neck, I quickly turned to see what it was but it was pointless because it felt more like it was in my head then on it. I rub the back of my head and jog to catch up to Ethan who was already turning the corner. I rushed into the dining room and rammed right into Melody, I caught her wrist before she could fly backward. A loud yelp and then a moment later her other hand came ramming into my face in a slap making me release her wrist.

"OW! What was that for?" she blinked her eyes open and she realized what finally happened.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Rose! it was a-a-"

"A reflex." I said completing her sentence and rubbing my now burning cheek.

"Yeah, it's a force of habit and I'm so sorry!" tears were swelling in her eyes at this point.

"Hey it's no problem, I'm not mad but damn that was a good one." I had to let out a chuckle. "I can tell that you've had to do that before right?" she just looked at me with a sheepish and embarrassed smile on her face.

"A few times I guess, only when the freshmen boys were trying to be cool be being perverted. I had to slap a few at some points." she turned a bright pink at this point, it was honestly kind of cute. Like when a five year old girl pets a baby duck for the first time.

"Yeah sometimes you just got to teach them a thing or two." We both laughed and before I knew, Ethan came running back with some Nature Valley bars.

"Got the last two." with a wide smile on his face, now I was getting suspicious. Why was he being so nice to me now? At first he just glared and avoided but then I told him that he and I are werewolves and bam, he's suddenly my best friend? No that's not how it usually happens. "Want to go into the entertainment corner and watch Kate's and Michael's epic PvP?" I just nodded my head and followed him there.

"Hey rose are you gonna tell the others?" Kate looked at me in the most exited way possible. Her smile vanished when I tilted my head in question. She motioned her hand in a circle as if to rewind my memory. "About what happened last night?" Oh, duh, how could I forget?

"Not yet, I got to get some more info first." her face frowned even more but she nodded in agreement.

"Wait, about what?" Ethan's face went back to serious and the "_need-to-know-look_".

"All in good time." even though I'm not sure how much of time I have until everything goes down hill. Mom would probably just put this all into one big movie and dad would just look at it as one big equation just waiting to be solved.

After our twenty minute break we all headed back into our classes, which were just two different rooms with two or three different subjects in them. My next class math, which I only really know algebra and money but if it came to geometry and other things like that I was hopeless. At least it was just mathematics for business and Ethan had this subject with me. Just as I thought, he waltzed over and sat right next to me.

"Hey there." he smiled, I looked around the room and apparently the others had the other classroom. "Finally I get some company in this class." he sighed and laid back in his chair.

"Must have sucked taking this class on your own."

"Yeah but I have a good collection of doodles in my note pad."

"Really? Let me see." I lean over looking at the notepad he was flipping through. He really did have a lot of doodles… but they were all stick figures. We both laughed at a meme he did of forever alone pasted over a face on a magazine clipping of Justin Beiber. "You just had to."

"Yes I did." he grinned satisfied with my reaction of the joke.

Both Ethan and I were laughing and pretending to do our work while Ms. Galorez was playing solitare on her laptop and every now and then look up and check on us to make sure we wern't burning the place down. A twinge tingled up the back of my neck as I quickly spun my head around to see Dr. Feland standing in the door way with his creepy stare. Ethan apparently looked up as I did. If it wasn't for him tightening his jaw I swear he would be growling. I pushed back my chill from his presance and forced a small smile that I hoped didnt look too forced.

"Hello there Dr. Feland, what brings you here?" I tilted my head to Ethans sudden questioning that somehow seemed inocent and curiouse. Of course I was curiouse but I don't think I would be able to say it in the calm and collected manner that he was asking.

"What brings me here young man, is that I need to talk with your friend miss Rose." he gave me a scary and some how flirtaciouse grin came accross his face as he looked at me and I had to glare at him this time.

"Talk about what exactly?" I said with my guard obviously up. He just continued with his grin but I could feel Ethans arm tensing on my elbow. I was glad that Ethan was closest to the exit and Dr. Feland because that ment that he wouldn't see me clenching my fist like I was about to smash the table in a million peices.

"Well miss Rose, I'm sure you wouldn't want your friend to hear about your personal buisness, so why don't you follow me to my office and we may disscuss matters there." Again shifting his eyes back and forth from my green eye to my blue eye, trying to determin which one was less intimidating. After a few long moments that felt like an eternity, I finnally agreed to follow and I reasured Ethan that I would be back shortly.

In the hallway and down the stairs he suddenly stopped on the other side of a sudden corner and I rammed strait into him. "Hey! What the hell did you stop for?" I looked up to glare at him but before I knew it his face looked distorted and twisted. A twisted smile bareing his teeth and his eyes that for almost an instant had a silver ring around them. I staggered back and almost in a battle ready position. In a flash his face went calm and understanding and I couldn't understand what it was that I have just seen. He parted his lips to say something and his voice just somehow came out calm and smooth yet my head started to hurt trying to figure out what I just saw.

"So far we haven't found any trace of your parrents but there were some other traces of people being in that log cabin of yours. We found this." he pulled out a peice of paper with a few different doodled pictures in a virtical order. I imediately recognized them as my uncles. There was a picture of a rose at the very top pointing out that the message was for me. The second picture was of a dog ,that looked like the target dog for the super market, and it was sitting in an alley way in the shadows which I thought was saying to stay hiden in the shadows. The third was a magnifying glass, which I didnt realize what it had ment untill I saw the fourth picture of a wolf and a ghost wich I concluded that the message said, _Rose stay hidden and I'll find Derek and Chloe_. I whiped my head up when Dr. Feland said something that I didnt catch.

"I'm sorry what?" I tilted my head at the peice of paper in my hand.

"Do you know what any of that means if anything?"

"I'm sorry but no I don 't, this person is pretty good at drawing though..." I only half lied. I knew it was Uncle simons but I can not give them away to what his planns are.

"I agree, which is why I was wondering if you drew it or someone you knew."

"Well apparently not, and I do not draw this well. Sorry I wasn't able to help you out but this is probly just some doodles that a sneaky kid or something did to let the owner know they were there."

"The owner?"

"Just a general discription of what was probly going through their head."

"Hm, well is there anything that you can tell me to help find any of your family?"

"No, like I said before. I have no clue where they are or where they could be, I'm completely in the dark about this." I had to make him think I'm vulnerable so I wouldn't be questioned further, and to seal the deal I even willed my eyes to water to the ammount to where a tear rolled down my face.

I looked up at him and it almost looked as if he had a look of guilt roll over his face but then it left as soon as he noticed. He turned around and looked away from me, saying, "You may return to class now." then he dissapeared into his office.

I stood there confused but on guard, I know that Simon and Tori are safe and still looking for my mom and dad. I guess they just trusted me enough to have gotten away from the attackers at the cabbin. I turned around and walked back up the stairs and into my classroom. I saw Ethan triddling his thumbs looking intensly at the blank peice of paper in front of him.

"Hey there, what'd I miss?" I said out loud and his head shot up to look at me with a worried pout. I sat down next to him and took my book from him.

"Nothing. So what was that about?" he looked at me while ducking his head. I whispered back to him in a low voice to where Ms. Galorez didnt look up.

"Nothing important really, he just thought that he might have something from someone in my family." I said somewhat calm. Ethan just looked at me like I had a spider on my nose.

"Well did he?"

"Yeah but I didnt tell him that." I shrugged and went back to doodling to get my nerves to calm down. To my surprise Ethan just nodded and went back to doodling with me.

Class seemed to whizz by and we made it down for lunch. Chicken strips and celleri to dip in ranch. The others seemed to be estatic about the healthy-but-not-so-healthy-food. I just shrugged and started to nibble on a chicken strip. Michael and Kate were once again being competitive and scarfing down their portions like it was candy. Ethan sat over by his brother which was watching both Kate and Michael. On the other side of Nathan was Melody looking intently at her bottle of water, I strolled on over and nudged her elbow and bent down to her ear.

"Not here, not while they are here." I pointed over to Ms. Satcha and Ms. Galorez. She blushed a bright pink and nodded appoligeticaly. I took a seat next to her and my hand swiped the corner of the glass table, I hadn't realized that it was partially broken to a sharp point so it sliced through my palm right under my thumb. "Ow! What the heck?" I looked down at my palm to see a thin line of scarlet buble up and run down my wrist, the smell of blood reached my nose and then I looked up to see Michaels eyes glued to my hand and the stream of blood, his nostrils expanding and contracting.

"M-michael? Are you okay?" Kate said to Michael. He almost looked drunk at the smell, I noticed Kate trying to get his attention off of me and onto something else but he seemed to be in a trance. Before he could jump out of his chair and over to me, which it really seemed like he was thinking about doing, I licked up the scarlet line and placed my mouth over the opening. Everyone just looked at me, discusted but understanding.

Michael whipped his head side to side and I could see the hair standing up on his arms. I licked at it untill the blood clotted and stopped flowing, Melody ran and apparently got some poroxide and a band aid.

"Oh my god are you ok? Does it hurt?" I looked at it and surprisingly it didn't. I just stared at the hole in my hand and I reached for the poroxide.

"No it doesn't." I poured a little on it and that didnt hurt either as a little coat of foam covered it. I had Melody place the band aid over the flesh wound and clenched my fist and then opend it again. "There, good as new." I smiled my thanks at Melody and looked back over at Michael who was turned around with his fingers through his hair. A natural thing with vampires to be attracted to blood but a moment later we could have gotten caught. came running up with a worried look.

"Are you okay Rose? I've been telling our advisor that someone was going to get hurt with that table corner." I looked at Ms. Galorez shaking her head at my hand and the table. For only a second she glanced over at Michael. I imediately spoke up.

"I'm fine, it just startled me for a sec. I'm fine though." I smiled up at her and she just looked at me expectantly. She took the poroxide and hussled out of the room. I glanced at the others with obviously scared _almost-got-caught _expressions. Glancing back over at Michael. I only got a glimse of his face but he looked terrified. He ran out of the kitchen an instant later. Everyone sent worried looks at the kitchen entrance.

"What's wrong with him?" Kate said not as worried but more like she was shrugging it off. I gave her the _are-you-really-asking-that-now?_ look. She ducked her head and shrugged and then walked out of the kitchen to follow Michael. I just shook my head but I let out a little yelp when Ethan brushed his hand on my elbow. He steped back with his hands in the air in surrender.

"Woah. Didn't think you would jump." his eyes were wide but he smiled and he smiled at me nontheless.

"What can I say, I'm a jumpy person." I let out a chuckle, my heart beat was pounding in my ears from the fright but subsided a moment later.

"So do you think he's gonna be okay?" he had a somewhat concerned look in his eyes but still, as all people did, looked from one eye to the other looking for answers as if they were crystal balls.

"He needs to get his thoughts together. I'm sure he'll be fine. Kate will be there to listen to him." I looked over at the door way but jumped again when Ethans hand came around and stroked my long hair out of my face. He let out a chuckle when I jolted my body. "How many times do I have to jump in one day?" I grinned and we both laughed at my own skittish ways.

"Untill you finally get over your bad habbit." he gave me a side crooked smile and I realized how close he was, I took a half-step back. What the hell is going on? Am I ... flirting? What the hell was wrong with me? Yeah sure he was cute with his bright copper brown eyes and lengthy dark brown hair that just barely brushed his eyelashes but that didn't mean that I should be flirting. What I should be doing right now is worrying about how I'm going to get all these teens out of here and out of danger, not to mention the mysterious new guy Zeek. I could tell my eyes went wide when I realized so Ethan tilted his head sideways with a large question mark over his head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" not really moving closer but he shifted his weight over to his other leg so it seemed like he was leaning closer to me. I looked away from the kitchen entrance and up to his face only to see him with a eye brow raised. His eyes at this moment looked as if they had flakes of gold inbeted in the copper brown.

"Y-yeah I'm sure." I choked back my stutter but only slightly. I felt a quick pulse in my face followed by a warm wave like when you hang up-side-down on the monkeybars for too long.

"We're sitting right here y'know..." Nathan said as he was still sitting in the chair next to where Melody sat to join him, a cocky grin on his face. Before I realized, Ethen almost stumbled backwards as he stepped away from me. Had he really forgotten that they were there? I just looked at Nathan with a questioning look. When I first met him he was a nervouse and shy guy, but right now he looked mocking and confidant. I glanced back over at Ethan to see a spark of hidden rage form with his tensing, which were surprisingly toned, muscles. I got a bad feeling in the center of my chest and I knew my instinct was reacting to the conflict that was about to happen, adrenalin was starting to fill my body.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I almost couldn't believe the complete change of personality I was seeing from Nathan. The shy and polite brown haired, bright green eyes that seemed to be so soft and kind were now dominant and powerful. I could feel the defiance coming from Ethans tensing body next to me. A growl was forming in the pit of his stomach but I was relieved when it sounded more human than werewolf. Ms. Satcha finnally took her head out of the book she was so traped within. She raced on over and tryed to stop the fight that was obviously going to start. Of course her presance didn't have much of an effect on the brotherly dominance going on in the room. I watched as Melody slipped her way out of the kitchen. I guess she really doesn't like to be around violence.

Ms. Satcha was muttering "we can work this out" and "please just get along" over and over.

"What the hell are you being a jack-ass about now?" clenching and unclenching his fists, Ethan was trying to sound as nonchilant as possible. I could see he was failing at his attempt.

"Who said I was being a jack-ass? I was just pointing out your flirting with Rose." Nathan said with a sneer grin, Ethans face blew up in a tomatoe red pulse that I could see through his temple. I felt my own anger start to bubble up in my stomach I looked back over from Nathan back to Ethan. He clenched his fist and was about to pounce forward at his brother. Before he could I stepped in front and brought me hand around and slapped Nathan accross the face. Both the twinns froze in their tracks, especially Nathan who slowly broght his face to look back to me while he cupped his cheek with his palm.

"First off, I agree with him that you're being a jack-ass. Second off, dont talk shit about me in front of me. I have _no_ time for flirting in the first place so shut up and get over your self." my anger put venom into my words and quickly got Nathan to do what everyone did when I was mad. They all look into one eye and then the other to see which was less intimidating. He shrinked back and pouted.

"Sorry." he mummbled as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. I turned around to look at Ethan who still had a shocked look on his face.

"And you, don't let people get to you so easily. Especially your own brother." I turned and didn't say another word. Ms. Satcha followed me, thanking me for stopping them before anything got broken. I just murmurred your welcome and kept walking all the way up to my room. I actually didn't jump this time when Liz came out of no where.

"Hey ther- What's wrong? You look mad." I shrugged and plopped down onto my bed, Kate wasn't in here so I assumed she was still talking to Michael. I didn't realize but I was starting to sweat and my neck muscles were spazzing a little bit. It finnally hit me in the pit of my gut that for a few moments, I was scared. Michael was vulnerable around blood, Nathan has some sort of split personality, Ethan was possibly flirting with me, Zeek is possibly (most likely) a supernatural, I have got to find my parrents, find my aunt and uncle, and I have to get them all out of here before the adults catch on to my plots of escape and us all knowing what we are. Stress and fear filled my gut and I could swear I was about to vomit. Liz broke my train of thoughts.

"Anyway, I'll be glad to let you know that I got a map of the entire six blocks from here." She sounded exited in triumph. I sat up and surprisingly mannaged a smile at her.

"That's good, thanks Liz." a few flicks and sparkles in the corners of my eyes came into my vision. Liz whipped her head around to my left side only to see Brandon, my new ghost friend, was sitting right next to me smiling. "Hey Brandon what's up?" I looked at him with my now droopy eyes. My energy was being draind fast from all the problems I know I'm going to have to deal with.

"You look tired." I plopped back on the bed as he pointed out the obviouse.

"And who might you be?" Liz floated on over and tilted her head at Brandon.

"Liz this is Brandon. Brandon this is my aunt Liz." I quickly introduced them to each other and I covered my eyes with the crook of my arm.

"It's a pleasure." he smiled warmly at Liz and she surprisingly giggled.

"Very nice to meet you." she responded and wiggled her giraff socks. I'm surprised she hasn't ripped them off yet after what, 18-19 years?

"So find out anything Brandon?" I peeked out from under my arm at him. He gave me a small frown.

"The nurses or nanies, what ever they're called. Well, I think you might be in trouble real soon." I gave him a stern look that was mixed with confusion.

"In trouble for what?" sitting up too fast so my head spinned for a sec.

"They said some Zeek kid was talking about how he met you and how you were completely ok with how he looked and what not. They were freaking out on how you could have possibly even encountered him. I dont know the details." I mentally facepalmed myself. I probly should have told him to keep quiet about me finding him. Great now they're probly gonna keep a closer eye on him or even worse, a closer eye on me.

"Shit, he really wants to get out of that room. How the hell am I gonna do that?" plopping back down in to the bed with my arms spread out. Either way it was going to be next to impossible for me to sneak Kate over to meet the guy. Not even a moment later Kate waltzed on in and plopped onto her bed with a large smile on her face.

"What the heck has you all smiley and cheerful?" I turned my head to her but not really moving my body, stress overload keeping me from mocking a smile at her.

"My lips are no longer virgin." she hugged her pillow and her cheekes were rosey red and her smile was glowing. I imediately sat up with wide eyes.

"You kissed someone?" I honestly didn't think Micheal was the kissing type but I guess people can surprise you.

"Micheal is way better at kissing than I imagined." I grinned and I turned my head to both Brandon and Liz, whom were laughing and giggling. I could feel myself blush as I almost forgotten they were there. "Don't tell me one of your ghost friends are here!" Kate hid her face in the pillow obviously trying to look embarrased but her giggles gave her exitedness away.

"Actually both of them are here." I knew I was grinning like an idiot but I couldn't help myself. Kate just had her first kiss with the shy vampire kid with awesome hair and amazing eyes. They were perfect together, I knew something was going on between them before but this was just way too cute.

"Oh gawd! I really hope they dont know any other _necromancers_." Kate said it in a stage whisper and I had to laugh at the expression she made. Liz and Brandon were just floating in the air laughing their butts off.

"Only my mom and she's way more mature than your being about it right now." I shook my head and chuckled, I walked over to Kate's bed and sat next to her. "So... was there any tongue?" I smirked as she slapped my arm with a shocked look on her face. Then she paused and grined at me.

"No, but there was gonna be if he didn't hear Ms. Galorez stompin her heals down the hallway." she let out her girliest giggle squeal and kicked her feet exitedly.

"Rose, Derek would kill you if he heard how you were talking." Liz giggled as well trying to mock me.

"That's why this is concidered a _private_ conversation." I rolled my eyes and not a moment later Ms. Satcha opened the door.

"Girls, class may be over for the day but you still have chores to do. You two are on laundry duty." without another word she shut the door and left.

"Why doesn't Ms. Galorez shut the door after she's done talking?" I turned my head squishing my eyebrows together.

"Because Ms. Satcha is the nice one." said Kate as she stared pulling her dirty laundry baskey out of her closet.

"True." I said looking over at Liz and Brandon, they were chitchatting away. "And as of you two, can one of you try and get the pass code for the security system and the other keep an eye on Zeek? His room is on the far side of the house."

"I'll get the code." volunteered Liz waving and smiling goodbyes.

"And I'll keep an eye on the Zeek guy." said Brandon and in a flash he was gone.

I grabbed my laundry basket and made my way down stairs with Kate following close behind, the laundry room was in the basement. Basements didn't scare me like they scared my mom. I actually liked to be I basements, I don't like them when they don't have a lighting system though. The dark I was afraid of because you never knew what may be lurking in the shadows. Both Kate and I made our way down the stairs of the basement I saw an intire wall full of books but they all were covered with paper back covers. I set down my basket of clothes and walked overto the book shelf to brouse. I loved reading, it was one of the only things I was actually good at in school. I held my hand up infront of a section of books but out of the entire shelf one was attracting my hand, like a warm stream my hand deligately floated with untill my fingers just barely grazed the book.

"Rose what are you doin?" Said Kate scaring the bujeezus out of me.

"Lookin at these books. Might be somthing I wanna read." I shrugged her off and picked up the book. It was in a pretty purple paper back cover. I flipped it to the first few pages and without me even touching the pages it flipped one, twice, a few more times untill it opened to a page with a pentagacle on it. At that point I realized this was either a wiccan book or a sterio type christian book. I figured it was wiccan when I read how the pentacle represents the five elements, earth, fire, air, water, and spirit, and to wear a pentagacle means that you accept the elements as well as the earth itself. Wicca or Peganism, I understood very well. After I realized that I didn't believe anything about christianity or most of their stories in the fifth grade, I found wicca that explained how the forces of the univers and power of the gods were within each and everyone of us. Not just a higher power that is out of reach. I suddenly felt satisfied with myself to realize that I had a pentacle necklace in my backpack. Aunt Tori would even join me when I would do my full moon rituals that made me feel so cleansed and refreshed afterward. Thinking of my aunt made my stomach clench.

"Hello earth to Rose! Are you home?" snapping me out of my thoughts I turned my head up towored Kate.

"I wish I was home." she gave me a frown but quickly turning it back into a smile.

"We all want to go home and we will eventually, right?"

"Yeah, wether they want us too or not." I smiled finally and closed the book, placing it in the bottom of my laundry basket and scooting the books on the shelf closer together to fill in the gap.

"So what's the book about?" she asked as we sit on the washer and dryer, waiting for the load to be done.

"Wicca." I shrugged nonchillantly and waved my feet in the air.

"You mean like witchcraft?"

"Yeah kind'a, but the more accepted term is Peganism." I smiled. "It's beatuful magick of the universe."

"So your a witch?" Kate said with a wide smile.

"Yes and no. I believe in the olden ways but I can't actualy produce magick, well... exept through necromancy."

"So..."

"It's a religion, I believe in more than one god. I'm still waiting to find my god or goddess that will guide me through my life and my purpose. At least thats what I would like to think anyway." I blushed alittle bit. I was sure I was sounding childish believing in magick and gods and stuff like that, but I couldn't help but to be infatuated with the idea.

"Teach me."

"What?" I tilted me head.

"Teach me wicca, a.k.a peganism. I wanna be a part of that and... well it just feels right." she gave me a big smile. Wicca did feel right, and way more real than what I'm living right now.

"I'll try, but I'm still learning as well." we giggled and laughed when the sudden buzzing of the washer was done.

"Okay now this can go by a little faster." I started doing the rest of the laundry, and yes... we had to do the guys laundry and ew... it was gross, untill it was all clean that is.

About two hours went by and it quickly became 6:00, I could tell because Ms. Galorez screeched from the top of the stairs that dinner was ready. Both Kate and I rolled our eyes and agreed to take up our laundry after dinner. I was glad that my clothers were done first so I could cover the book that was at the bottom of the basket.

"Hey guys, so what we havin tonight?" Kate chimmed to the rest of the group. Sitting down next to Micheal imediately. I gave her a mental eye roll as I sat on the other side of Kate. Ethan and Nathan walked on in with claw marks and bruises on both of their faces.

"What the hell happened to you two?" I said in almost shock but secretly giving myself a mental facepalm. Neither of them said anything, Ethan took a seat a chair away from mine while Nathan sat accross from michael but not quite near him. The twinns glared at eatchother. "Fine I can take a guess." Nathan didn't move his gaze from Ethan but Ethan shifted to look at me with guilty eyes. Either Ethan started it or the fight was about me like it was in the kitchen, sorta. I just looked away.

The twinns sat in silence as Kate, Michael, and Melody were talking about all the Marvel super heroes and villans. I was too buisy trying to look like I was actually eating something. I forced down my plate of food and got up and washed my dish.

In the kitchen there was a tray with a plate of food, a bottle of grape juice, and some napkins and silverware. I didn't pay anymind to it, Ms. Galorez was behind me but I didn't realize till scared the bujeezus out of me.

"Hello there Rose, do you have a moment?" her hand was on my shoulder soft and kind, but her facial expression was blank and unreadable.

"U-um y-yeah, sure what do you need?" I had to gulp down my jitterz just so speak right. She leaned down to my ear.

"Is it true that you have met Zeek?" I almost froze but I mannaged to square my shoulders and take a deep breath.

"Yes I have, is there a problem with that?" I looked at her with her dark brown hair tightly pulled back into a bun, making her fetures look sharp, but I bet if you undid that bun wrinkles would fold over her face.

"Actually it is conveinient. Tomorrow is a feild trip to the indoor activities center down the street but since your still so new here you won't be able to go. Both Ms. Satcha and I are going to be supervising the trip and we need someone to look after little Zeek." she tightend her grip on my shoulder and I almost winced in pain. I struggled to keep my poker face on.

"And you want _me _to take care of him while you guys are gone?" I raised an eye brow almost in shock.

"Not just while we're gone, Zeek needs to interact with someone his own age but due to his condition it's hard to meet his requirements." I wanted to ask what his condition was but I kept my mouth shut. I figured that I could always ask Zeek when I see him again.

"So basically im a play pal?" I didn't know exactly what to say but I was thinking of all the advantages I could use this for. I couldn't shake this bad feeling from the pit of my gut though. So I just shook my head and said, "Sure." and went on her way with Zeek's tray of food. What did they _really_ have in mind? All I know is that I need to keep my guard up at all cost.


End file.
